Aero Manta Ray
} |-| White Sp= } |-| JC2014 Ltd.= } |-| Black Sp= } }}The Aero Manta Ray is a Mini 4WD REV car released by Tamiya on March 2, 2013. It is one of the variants of the Manta Ray Jr.. General info Compare to the Manta Ray, the Aero Manta Ray has some key differences; It has a pair of fins in place of the front damper props, a GT-style rear spoiler instead of the racing buggy one, 2 rows of air intakes (one real and one faux) and finally the smoother body design. All models were equipped with the large-diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with arched tires. Aero Manta Ray The original Aero Manta Ray has the silver body color with body decals that has 2-tone orange highlights and white stripes. The Tamiya logo decals, the 'AR Chassis' decals and a 'Aero Manta Ray' decal can be found on the bodyshell. It was equipped with the deep gold wheels and black tires. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. White Special variant The White Special has the white body color with the body decals that has 2-tone pink highlights and green stripes. It was equipped with the pink-plated wheels and white tires. The chassis and the A parts were molded in magenta and light pink respectively. Metallic Special variants The Metallic Special versions of the kit is mostly the same as the original kit, except those models has plated bodyshells and wheels. Both the Black Metallic and Gold Metallic were equipped with the red-plated wheels and gold-plated wheels respectively. Japan Cup 2014 Limited Edition variant The Japan Cup limited editon featuring the red body color with the body decals that has yellow and white stripes, as well as the flag-styled decals. It was equipped with the silver wheels that were paired with the tires that has the 'Tamiya J-Cup 2014' printed on the sides of the tires. The chassis and the A parts were molded in dark blue and german gray respectively. Black Special variant The Black Special variant features the smoke bodyshell, with the red and white decals on it. The body decals was changed to resembles to that of the original's Black Special variant's. It was equipped with the fluorescent orange, large diameter 6-spoke low-profile wheels paired with the black super-hard low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in black. Technical info Gallery Boxarts AeroMantaRayBoxart.png|Boxart of the Aero Manta Ray. AeroMantaRayJC2014Boxart.png|Boxart of the Japan Cup 2014 Limited Edition. AeroMantaRayBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Black Special. Images TheMantaRays.jpg|The Aero Manta Ray, with Manta Ray Jr. and Manta Ray Mk.II. Trivia * Just like the Black Special variant of the Aero Avante, the boxart of the Black Special variant resembles the one for the original Manta Ray Jr. Black Special. See also * Manta Ray Jr. * Manta Ray Mk.II External links Tamiya Japan * Aero Manta Ray on Tamiya Japan * Aero Manta Ray White Special on Tamiya Japan * Aero Manta Ray Japan Cup 2014 Limited Edition on Tamiya Japan * Aero Manta Ray White Special (reissue) on Tamiya Japan * Aero Manta Ray Black Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Aero Manta Ray on Tamiya America * Aero Manta Ray White Special on Tamiya America * Aero Manta Ray Japan Cup 2014 Limited Edition on Tamiya America * Aero Manta Ray White Special (reissue) on Tamiya America * Aero Manta Ray Black Special on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD REV cars